We are studying conjugal transfer of beta-lactamase specifying plasmids in the gonococcus. We are also looking for bacteriophage which may transfer the plasmid by transduction. An atypical gonococcus has been isolated which is Gram positive, oxidizes disaccharides and has L-like colonial morphology. We have performed specific immunofluorescence studies which indicate the organism is a gonococcus. We have found that crypticity plays a role in the inability of a typical gonococcus to oxidize-disaccharides. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Baron, E. and A.K. Saz. 1976. The effect of types of media on the production of acid from glucose - negative strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. J. Clin. Micro. 3, 330.